Pink Wellies
by Fabrizzles
Summary: Jane and Maura are called to a crime scene and there is a dispute about who gets which boots. Rated T for minor language.


AN: This just popped into my head while watching S4E2. This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic, hopefully you guys like it!

*RING* *RING*

"Rizzoli"  
"This is Dr. Isles"

"Seriously?" Angela complained as she dropped her spatula "We were just about to have breakfast!" she groaned as she turned off the stove and pushed her pan aside.

"Sorry Ma" Jane said while covering the mouth piece of her phone.

"Maybe we can have dinner tonight instead" Maura offered as she collected her belongings still on the phone with dispatch.

"Really?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Yeah, as long as we can get this to go..." Jane smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Angela rolled her eyes and started scooping the eggs and pancakes into a plastic dish. "Thanks Ma!" Jane ginned as she rushed out the door.

"Maura!" Angela stopped the woman in her tracks "Please take a fork. We both know Janie will eat it with her heads if you don't"

"Thank you Angela" Maura smiled as she grabbed the out stretched fork and hurried after the detective.

"We should take Pickney, Mt Verron is going to be packed." Maura called out as she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Maura… I know how to get to the beach." Jane insisted as she started looking around her lap.

"Looking for this?" Maura asked proud of herself as she held up the fork Angela gave her.

"Perfect. You can feed me as I take you to the crime scene Dr. Isles" Jane grinned as she put Maura's Prius in gear and backed down the driveway.

"You dropped scrambled eggs in my lap" Jane complained as she got out of the car and headed for the open truck while wiping at her pants.

"You hit that pot hole going twelve miles over the speed limit Jane." Maura reminded her as she retrieved her medical bag from the trunk.

"That's neither here nor there" Jane insisted "Here" she added handing Maura her pink boots. She hand one foot on the bumper in the process of changing into her own black boots so they could head down to the beach during high tide to examine what was left of their crime scene, when Maura interrupted her.

"Jane…" Maura called out "Jane...let me have the black ones" She requested holding out her hand.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked looking up at her confused.

"Let me have the black boots" Maura requested again.

"Why?"

"Jaaane" Maura whined.

"Maura, you made me buy you those boots two years ago. You've worn them to the last twenty five crime scenes at the beach and that one where we had to dig that guy out of the mud. Those are your favorite ' _roughing it'_ boots. Whats wrong with them?" She questioned.

"They don't match my outfit." Maura admitted quietly

"What?! You've got to be kidding me" Jane groaned. "No, absolutely not. Wear your own boots"

"Jannnne" Maura whined again with a pout

Jane opened her mouth to protest then rolled her eyes "Fine!" She conceded "Lets just go before the guy floats off into the Atlantic Sea" Jane insisted as she tossed her boots across the trunk to Maura.

"Yes!" Maura celebrated with a little hop and a smile.

Jane just rolled her eyes and pulled on her bright pink shoes "Ugh! The things I do for you woman." She complained as she looked down at her too short too small boots.

"Stop it. You love me" Maura reminded her as she started pulling on her boots. "You're the best!" Maura smiled once she was done, leaning in and kissing her cheek as she started down the path to the beach. "Come on Jane!" Maura called back with a smirk "We wouldn't want to be late to the scene."

Jane only grumbled and closed the trunk before jogging after Maura. "These are too small" she complained under her breath causing Maura to laugh.

"Whadda we got?" Jane called out as she ducked under the yellow tape then held it up for Maura.

Both Frankie and Korsak turned to look at them ready to run down the details. Both of their eyes zeroed in on the pink shoes on Jane's feet and it only took two seconds before they were both laughing at her. "Nice pink wellies Janie!" Frankie called out with a grin "Your barbie ones in the shop?" He teased.

"Haha… shut it! what do we got?" she asked him again.

"Twenty year old male, Jim Vines, apparent gun shot to the head" Frankie started, holding back his grin "We ah, we found his wallet and phone about fifty yards away, ID but no cash or cards" He finished as a chuckle escaped causing Korsak to loose his resolve.

"Ugh! Fine let's do it, so we can get back to the case" she demanded holding her arms out to show she was ready for whatever he had to throw at her.

Frankie squared his shoulders "You get a matching rain coat to go with those boots? And a little hat?" he asked her with a laugh.

"Oh ho! What a great joke!" Jane called out "Is that the best you got little bro, cuz that was just pathetic."

"You wear those to the first grade while you play handball Janie?" Frankie tried again earning chuckles from those around him. Jane just lifted an eyebrow at Korsak who coughed and turned away and then down at Maura who was too busy looking down at the victim to notice she was getting herself in trouble.

"You gonna go fly a kite later?" Frankie asked her again and Maura chuckled again.

"Really Maur" Jane asked in a deadpan tone looking down at her.

"Sorry" Maura sobered herself at once.

"You done?" Jane asked looking back up at her brother.

"One more" Frankie called between breaths as he was bent over resting his hands on his knees. Once he regained part of his composure he straightened up and looked her dead in the eye. "You have a matching purse to go with those pretty pink wellies Janie?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Jane opened her mouth to tell Frankie exactly where he could go when she was interrupted by Maura "Actually I do." She commented conversationally as she measured a laceration on the victim's neck. "Its almost the exact same color and has a great tassel" She offered as if she were helping.

"See there you go!" Frankie laughed pointing at her. "You should bring it next time Janie you can keep your badge and gun in it" he suggested causing both Korsak and Maura to laugh.

"Maura!" Jane complained "Don't laugh at me, this is your fault!" she complained.

"She is right. " Maura told the guys with a smile. "Jane is really just doing me a favor. I requested we swap because the pink ones" she pointed down at Jane's feet "didnt match my outfit today. And Jane being the perfect wife that she is swapped with me." she explained as if it were quite clear what was going on.

"Awwww Janie" Frankie swooned "You're such a good wife."

"Fuck off Frankie!" Jane snapped back and immediately closed her eyes.

"Jane!" Maura chastised.

"Sorry Maur..." Jane mumbled as she crouched over the body next to her wife.

"Oh god!" Frankie laughed even louder.

"You know what Frankie, keep being an asshole" Jane told him as she stood up and put a hand on Maura's shoulder to keep her from embarrassing her again. "When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she asked him pointing a finger at his chest. "Or even a date? Yeah, I let my wife get away with things I would murder anyone else over, but I've got the greatest woman in the world. Why wouldn't I want to make her happy?" she questioned him. "So can we just grow the hell up and deal with the dead guy in the sand?" She demanded before bending back over by Maura.

"You're right. You're right." Frankie agreed holding his hands up in front of him to show he was done. "I'm sorry Detective _Isles_ " he taunted.

"You know what Francesco!" Jane snapped as she stood up and rounded on her brother only to find Maura's back pressed into her front blocking her way.

"It is Detective Rizzoli-Isles Frankie and you know that." Maura told him in a tone she would use to tell TJ why he couldn't stick things in the electrical outlets. "I'm sure you remember the wedding. You were your sister's _Maid Of Honor_ " as soon as the words left her mouth both Jane and Korsak snorted a laugh as Frankie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You know, I would expect this from her" He pointed at his sister "But you Maura… I thought you were more mature than that" He almost pouted as he turned to walk away in defeat.

"Ah, I used to be. But you forget that when we got married not only did Jane add Isles to her last name. But I added Rizzoli to mine. The surname alone comes with the ability to fight with your siblings." She reminded him triumphantly as she turned back to the body and high fived Jane's out stretched hand as she crouched back down over the body.

"I have the best wife ever" Jane gloated with a grin up at Korsak who was still laughing.


End file.
